


Big Time Backfire

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane’s plan to bring a cute, college age hunk into the house to make her husband jealous backfires. Big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Backfire

Tony stood in the kitchen clad only in a pair of running shorts, waiting for the pumpkin spice coffee he’d just put on to brew and listening as Jethro Gibbs and his wife, Diane, went at it. Again. It had been nearly two weeks since Diane had invited him to stay with them and the two had been fighting almost non-stop. At least when Jethro was home, which wasn’t very often.

“You’re never home!” Diane literally screamed. “I get no attention from you! No love, no fight, no nothing. I could have an affair right under your nose and you wouldn’t even care.” The last line was almost phrased as a dare.

“Is that why you brought the rich kid into our home?” Jethro asked, as calm as ever. “Flirt him up a little and make me think you two are sleeping together while I’m not home?”

Diane crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

“That backfired on ya, didn’t it?”

Diane wanted so badly to slap the satisfied smirk of her soon to be ex-husband’s face but she kept her hands to herself.

“He seems more interested in me than you.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide for a moment as he eavesdropped on their conversation but the amusement in Jethro’s voice made him smile. Maybe the man wasn’t as oblivious as Tony had originally thought. He was a trained investigator, after all. The thought excited Tony in more ways than one.

“I can’t do this anymore, Jethro,” Diane said with an eerie sense of calmness. “I’m leaving.”

“I know,” Jethro said, and Diane didn’t know if that meant he planned on making her leave if she didn’t come up with the idea on her own or not but at that point she really didn’t care anymore. Did she love him? Yes. But it was clear he didn’t love her back in the same way and her sticking around any longer wouldn’t result in things getting any better; they would just keep getting worse.

Tony had to listen harder as the voices quieted and moved to the entryway. He heard some soft mumbling and then the door opened and closed surprisingly calmly. Soon after there were footsteps moving towards the kitchen and Tony knew by the sound and pattern that they were Jethro’s.

“Hey,” Tony said, doing his best to sound natural.

“It’s safe now. She’s gone.” Jethro tried not to stare, just as he always did when Tony was around but something caught his eye and this time he couldn’t help himself. Peeking out of the bottom leg of Tony’s short shorts was the head of his cock and there was Tony, twenty years old and not an ounce of shame, just standing there awkwardly, staring at Jethro staring at him. His dick hadn’t grown enough to get hard but it had lengthened quite a bit.

“Fights with my wife turn you on, boy?” Jethro asked curiously.

“Um.” Tony stuttered and stammered but his dick gave him away as it continued to fill. Being eyeballed with clear interest by a man who had such an air of superiority, a man Tony had had his eye on since day one was flattering and his young hormones had no other choice but to react.

Jethro walked over to Tony and looked him in the eye for a long moment before reaching his hand between Tony’s legs and rubbing from his heavy balls, along his shaft and circling around his hip to his ass to pull their bodies together. “Just get home from a run or are you on your way out?” he asked, his mouth nearly on top of Tony’s.

“Neither,” Tony answered, his heart speeding up in his chest. “Diane asked me to wear this. I think she knew you were coming home. She wanted to make you jealous, act like she and I were doing something but I swear, I never touched your wife.”

“Ex,” Jethro grumbled, “and I know you didn’t.” He reached between Tony’s legs again and grabbed onto his balls, tugging tightly and sandwiching his cock against his body with his forearm and rubbing roughly. “You prefer cock, don’t you, Tony?”

Tony bit his lip and winced at the discomfort. He wasn’t surprised in the least that Jethro was a rough fuck. “Yes, sir.”

“Might get more than you bargained for here,” Jethro said. He moved Tony’s hand to the front of his pants and Tony wasn’t sure when the man had undone his fly and slipped his cock out but he suddenly had a handful of hard, naked cock and it wasn’t the immature dick of the college boys he’d done in the past. No. Jethro had the cock of a proud man. “Is this what you want?”

Tony squeezed and tugged, exploring the large vein with his fingertips and playing with the looseness of his foreskin before the man went completely hard. There was no doubt in his mind that was what he wanted.

Jethro took Tony’s mouth in a brutal kiss while they both explored the other’s body, Tony a little more timidly but Jethro’s fingers moving as if he owned the other man’s body. He tugged and twisted, squeezed and rubbed and let his body react freely to Tony’s touches. Any guilt he felt over Diane had faded as soon as Tony confessed that he was, in fact, there to make him jealous.

It wasn’t long before Jethro tucked his hands behind Tony’s knees and lifted him up. Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro and continued kissing the man while he was carried into the living room and deposited onto the chaise part of Diane’s beloved couch. Jethro immediately grabbed ahold of the bottom of Tony’s shorts and tugged them down his long, toned legs, yanking Tony’s entire body down into a slouched position in the process.

“Diane tell you not to wear underwear too?” Jethro asked.

“I never wear underwear,” Tony replied.

“You should probably start if you’re gonna wear short shorts,” Jethro quipped, “but not at home.” He climbed onto the couch, straddling Tony’s body and leaning over so their mouths were nearly touching again. He rocked his hips, rubbing their dicks together and letting their precum mix and start coating his shaft. “Touch me, boy,” he ordered in a deep, low tone.

Tony wrapped his hand around both of their dicks and thrust into it, rubbing himself hard against Jethro’s large shaft.

Jethro’s breathing changed, his body growing more and more excited and releasing an impressive amount of precum. He tucked his hands behind Tony’s knees and raised them up then wedged his fingers under Tony’s butt cheeks, found his hole and started stretching him. “You ever been on the bottom before?” he asked while he worked.

“Yeah,” Tony answered hesitantly.

“Not very often, though,” Jethro concluded. It didn’t take the seasoned investigator long to find the little bit of panic hiding amidst all the excitement in Tony’s expression. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Once he deemed Tony adequately stretched, he removed the younger man’s hand from their cocks and raised it over his head along with his other hand. He looked over Tony’s long, lean body as he slipped his cock between the man’s butt cheeks and started thrusting against his hole.

As soon as the fear left Tony’s expression and the man started thrusting back, Jethro wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to Tony’s entrance. “Easy,” he cooed, when Tony started trying to rush things. Jethro paused at the almost silent whimper that came out of Tony’s mouth as his body adjusted to the girth of Jethro’s cock. “You’re okay,” he promised him.

“I’m okay,” Tony repeated.

“Not your average college size dick, is it?”

“No, sir,” Tony answered with an awkward laugh.

Jethro eased in slowly almost without Tony even noticing and soon he’d wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and was pumping it back and forth while he rocked himself in and out of Tony’s body with lengthening thrusts and growing urgency.

He leaned over Tony’s body, watching him intently as he moved his hips and hand back and forth in tandem. Tony’s hands came to rest on Jethro’s thighs, his head came up off the couch and his mouth fell open as a fantasy he thought would only ever play out in his dreams was coming to life on the same couch he’d eaten his Captain Crunch on at breakfast time.

Jethro dipped his head to the side, moving his mouth closer to Tony’s ear. “Are you gonna cum for me, boy?” he growled, knowing Tony’s overexcitement was quickly going to spell his doom. At the same time he tightened his grip and sped up his movements, prodding at the area just behind Tony’s ear with his nose, lips and teeth.

A strangled plea interrupted the sound of their bodies moving together and moments later Tony painted both of their chests with hot cum. Jethro grunted and growled as he finished himself off before collapsing on top of Tony.

“I can’t think of a better way to celebrate transitioning back into the single life,” Jethro mumbled.

“I like the way you celebrate,” Tony said, sheer exhaustion and the weight of the man on top of him making his voice breathy.

“Better than a romp between the sheets in your dorm room?”

“Much.”

Jethro kissed Tony hard on the lips before pulling out and standing. “Get yourself cleaned up,” he said, offering Tony his hand and pulling the man to his feet. “I’ll take you out for steaks tonight.”

The smile on Tony’s face grew when Jethro relaxed his expression and even winked at him. “The celebration continues?” he asked.

“The celebration continues,” Jethro confirmed. That and they probably needed to talk about a few things, the most important of which being when they were going to find themselves naked together again.

Jethro grabbed his pants from the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt as he led the way up the stairs. His stress level had gone down immensely and for the first time in a long time he wasn’t counting down the hours until he could escape back to the refuge of the office.

In fact, he might just take some time off work.

**End.**


End file.
